


Vihreä

by piccadillyblues



Category: Täällä Pohjantähden alla | Under the North Star - Väinö Linna
Genre: (or real fighting if Akseli is asked), Kissing, M/M, Period Typical Attitudes, Play Fighting, Sexual Content, Teasing
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:54:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26148253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piccadillyblues/pseuds/piccadillyblues
Summary: Vuosi on 1908. Koskelan Akselilla ja Leppäsen Aunella on juttua. Kivivuoren Oskulla ja Leppäsen Aunella on myös juttua. Ja lisäksi Koskelan Akseli katselee salavihkaa Kivivuoren Oskun pikkusiskon perään. Kivivuoren Osku tykkää vähän kiusata Koskelan Akselia, ja sehän on helppoa, koska Koskelan Akselia ei ole juuri huumorintajulla siunattu. Eikä kovin laajalla taitovalikoimallakaan. Onneksi Oskulla on taitoja vaikka muille jakaa.
Relationships: Akseli Koskela/Aune Leppänen (background), Oskari Kivivuori/Akseli Koskela, Oskari Kivivuori/Aune Leppänen (background)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Vihreä

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Hahmot on Linnan ja mitään en tällä voita.
> 
> Terve terve. Tämä on peräti toinen Pohjantähtificcini, jossa ei puhuta kuolemasta, ja ensimmäinen tällä parilla ja ikärajalla. Ja taitaa olla myös ensimmäinen, jossa on näin kevyt tunnelma. Se on se Oskun vaikutus varmaan. Osallistuu fanficsataseen sanalla 014 (vihreä).

”Eppäs tullukkan Hollonkulmalle lauvantaina”, Osku tokaisee ohimennen, kun Kivivuoren rakennukset jäävät puiden taa. Hänen äänensävynsä on niin kepeä, että Akselin hartiat kohoavat kuin vaistomaiseksi puolustukseksi sitä vastaan, mitä hänellä mielessä onkaan.

”Mitäs minä sielä olisin?”

”Sielä oli tanssit.”

”Mitäs minä sielä silti olisin. Kun en ma tanssatakkan osaa.”

”Mitäs vaan. Kun minä satuin kuuleen että olisit ollu menossa.”

”Kuka semmosta puhuu?”

”Puhuu vaan.”

Akseli katsoo Oskua otsa rypyssä, ja tämä vastaa kohottamalla kulmiaan ja hymyilemällä niin kuin kaikki Kivivuoren miehet aina. Mihinkään, mitä sen hymyn kanssa sanotaan, ei ikinä parane luottaa suoraan. Hän muistaa nyt poikien puhuneen tansseista edellisviikolla, mutta ei Akselia semmoisiin paikkoihin tavata odottaa, ja Oskun kanssa on tunnettu niin kauan, että sen pitäisi olla hyvin tiedossa.

”Tapahtuko sielä sitten jotain?”

”Mitä tansseissa nyt yleensä tapahtuu”, Osku vastaa huolettomasti. ”Musiikki soi ja ihmiset tanssi. Kävisit sääkin kerran niin näkisit mitä se on.”

Akselin otsa kurtistuu entisestään.

”Tässä tartte… semmosia… semmosiin paikkoihin hyppimään”, hän mutisee, ja Osku nauraa ääneen.

”Onko susta ny Jussi tullu vallan. Sopis sun elääkkin vähän.”

Akseli katsoo häntä pahasti. Isän nuukuudesta ja omalaatuisuudesta on naureskeltu maailman sivu, mutta sellaiset puheet ovat aina olleet Akselille herkkä paikka, joka kannattaa jättää sikseen. Ei Oskullakaan ole mitään Jussia vastaan, ei tietenkään ole, mutta aina sitä on Kivivuoressa vähän nälvitty. Siksi hän antaa hetkeksi olla, ja he kulkevat metsäpolkua lepyttelevässä hiljaisuudessa ja vähän äskeistä ripeämmin, koska Akselin askeleet pitenevät kiihtyessä ja Oskukin kiristää tahtiaan pysyäkseen rinnalla.

”Tieks kuka sielä kumminkin oli”, Osku palaa sitten aiheeseen. Akseli äännähtää kysyvästi, ja näkee silmäkulmastaan Oskun hymyn levenevän.

”Aune.”

”Varmaan se ny sielä oli”, Akseli tuhahtaa, nyt tietoisena itsestään ja Oskun sävystä. ”Kai se hyppää joka paikassa kun vaan tansseja on.”

”Siittä minä en tiedä sanoo, mutta sen minä tien että se sano olevansa tulossa sinne sun kanssas.”

”Mitä… missä välissä se semmosia on puhunu”, Akseli takeltaa sanojensa kanssa. Ärtymys pistää niskassa.

”Yks päivä vaan.”

”Saanu päähänsä jostain.”

”Niin kai kun semmosia päähänsä saadaan”, Osku tuumaa leppoisasti. Hän tuikkaa suuhunsa heinänkorren, ja hetken näyttää siltä, kuin hän puhuisi seuraavaksi jo jostain aivan tavallisesta. Sitten hän kuitenkin virnuaa taas ja jatkaa: ”Tän se kumminkin sai päähänsä Leppäsen saunalla perjantaina. Olin kuulemma niin ilkee ettei se tulis sinne ollenkan minun kanssani. Kun eihän se kuulema tykkää minunlaisistani ollenkan kun vaan ilkeetä ollaan.”

Akseli murahtaa jotain ja tuntee haluamattaan kaulansa kuumottavan, sillä hän arvaa jo, mitä Oskulla on seuraavaksi kerrottavana.

”Kuulema se tykkää erillaisista. Semmotteista vakavista”, Oskun hymy venyy. ”Semmotteista kun Koskelan Akseli. Siinä on oikee mies”, Osku matkii Aunen ääntä suoraan, kimakammin kuin Aune oikeasti puhuu.

Kuumotus Akselin kaulalta leviää poskille ja korviin, ja Osku hytkyy äänettömästä naurusta.

”Kai sää ny tiesit sentäs.”

”Mitä tiesin…”

”Että minäkin käyn sillä. Sinä oot käyny nyt jonkun viikon. Ehkes kuun. Vai mitä.”

Akseli yrittää peittää nolostuksensa näyttämällä vihaiselta, vaikkei se Oskulle mene läpi. Tuntee liian hyvin. Hän vinkkaa Akselia seuraamaan, ja Akseli seuraakin, vaikka tässä vaiheessa olisi parempi kuin hyvä kohta painua kotiin. Täällä sammalen, saniaisten ja polttaraisten seassa on kuitenkin vanha puu, joka on vuosien aikana notkistellut myrskyjä vastaan niin, että sen juuret kasvavat ihmeellisillä mutkilla. Yhden sellaisen mutkan alla on Kivivuoren poikien viinakätkö, eikä Akseli juuri nyt ole todellakaan kieltäytymässä harvinaisesta ryypyn mahdollisuudesta.

”Istu perseelles siihen aukeelle vaan. Janne otti siittä viimme vuonna nokkoset poies ja minä jatkon tänä vuonna”, Osku sanoo ja käy sanojensa vakuudeksi itsekin maahan istumaan. Metsikössä on tuulensuoja, ja vaikka aurinko on mennyt pilven taa, on se jättänyt tänne melkein kesältä tuntuvan lämmön, jota heräilevä kasvusto sammalen seassa tuntuu oikein korostavan.

Huokaisten mielissään Osku viskaa pehmeäksi pureskelemansa heinän menemään ja asettuu mukavammin puuta vasten. Hän vetää ruskeaan, vähän kostuneeseen paperiin käärityn pullon esille juuren alta, ottaa naukun ja tarjoaa Akselille. Akselikin kumoaa kunnon huikan ja irvistää makua sen verran miehekkäästi, ettei siihen pitäisi olla sanomista kellään. Osku työntää pullon takaisin piiloon.

”Mitäs pidät siittä?”

Akselin ilme jähmettyy paikoilleen, koska vieläkin, kaikesta siitä huolimatta mitä hän on Aunen kanssa tehnyt Leppäsellä, asiasta puhuminen ääneen ei luonnu. Ei joitakin karkeita vitsejä enempää. Eikä Oskulle, joka on tässä tietysti kokeneempi ja sitäkin ennen puhunut niin ruokottomia, ettei Koskelan pojista kukaan voisi kuvitellakaan voivansa edes ajatella sellaisia kotona.

”Miten niin mitä pidän”, Akseli lopulta mutisee. ”Kai se samallainen on kun muukkin.”

”Vai onkos sittenkän”, Osku sivaltaa pehmeästi, ja Akseli koettaa tasoittaa kömpelöä hämmennystään järjestämällä kasvonsa entistä ärhäkämpään myttyyn.

Tietysti Osku vain räpyttää sinisiä silmiään ja hymyilee. Häntä eivät Akselin mielialat hetkauta, ja jos ne olisivatkin aitoja, pystyisi hän niitä jotenkin käsittelemään. Jos ei muuten, niin tappelussa hän varmaan olisi tasavertainen, vaikkei niinkään voiman kuin vikkelyyden turvin. Kaikilla niillä on Kivivuoressa samanlainen virne ja siksi Jussi on aina ollut niitä kohtaan kuitenkin vähän epäluuloinen, vaikka läheisissä väleissä on aina oltu. Otolla se hymy vasta onkin, ja Janne ja Osku ovat siitä olleet kuuluisia jo pitkään. Jopa Elinalla se on. Se näkyy joskus, kun hän puhuu jotakin kevyttä veljilleen tai Akselille, kun hän pistäytyy Kivivuoressa toimittamassa jotakin tai odottamassa poikia matkaansa talkootyömaalle.

Elinan ajattelu tällaisessa yhteydessä tekee Akselin olon aivan uudella tavalla epämukavaksi, ja hän liikahtaa poispäin Oskusta puoliksi ajatellen siirtyvänsä johonkin toisaalle tai vaikka ihan kodin suuntaan. Osku kuitenkin vinkkaa päällään sellaisella tavalla, ettei hän osaakaan lähteä. Ja iskee sitten uudestaan.

”Sitä vaan meinaan että jos sää tosta meitin Elinasta aattelit ittelles niin tarttee sun osatakkin jotain. Ihan vihreenä minä en sua sille ala päästään.”

Akselin kaulalle ja kasvoihin herahtaa niin syvä puna, että se kilpailee värillään niiden seinien kanssa, joita työväentalolla maalattiin tänään. Hän ei tajua edes kieltää väitettä pyhän hempeistä tunteistaan, niin häkellyksiin Oskun puhe on hänet saanut. Että hän yleensä puhuu tällaisia, ja sitten siskostaan, ja sitten Akselista ja siskostaan. Kurkku tuntuu suorastaan halvaantuneen eikä suusta tahdo päästä pihaustakaan, eikä pää muodosta kunnollisia sanoja.

”Kyllä sekin plikka ansaittee aikanansa semmotteen miehen joka tietää mitä tekee kun sen aika tulee”, Osku jatkaa seuraten Akselin kiemurtelua huvittuneena. ”Olekkos sää muuten kauvankin Aunen kanssa kun ootte? Vai katokko sinä sitä vaan tiukasti ja työnnät kalus sen tavaraan kerran ja sanot terve?”

”En”, Akseli rähähtää. Hän tietää Oskun vain kiusaavan, mutta sellaisenakin vihjaus kestämättömyydestä loukkaa ylpeyttä. Mielikuvaan Aunesta nilkat ristissä hänen selkänsä takana, suu veltossa hymyssä ja silmät raukeasti puoliummessa sekoittuu Akselin mielessä Elinan kasvot, ja ihmeellinen häpeä ja syyllisyys kiertyy korkkiruuvina hänen sisällään. Vihaisesti hän ravistaa päätään.

”…tana… Tommosia.”

”Äläs ny”, Osku lepyttelee ja siirtyy lähemmäs takapuoli maata vasten viistäen. ”En minä siittä Aunesta sillä tavalla… ja hyvähän se vaan on että saat mun näyttään paremmalta. Mutta Elinalle sun kyllä tarttee panna parastas kus sen aika tulee.”

”Mikä aika tässä muka tulossa on”, Akseli äyskäisee, mutta hän punoittaa edelleen. Osku virnuilee niin tietävästi, että Akselin on pakko lannistua siihen totuuteen, ettei koskaan ole ollut tai tule olemaan hänelle mitään muuta kuin avoin kirja, sanoi hän ääneen mitä hyvänsä.

”Semmotteet ajaat vaan. Kevät ja kukkaset”, Osku sanoo. Hän kaivaa tupakkinsa esille ja tarjoaa Akselillekin, ja Akseli hyväksyy.

He tupakoivat vaiteliaina, ja hiljaisuuden kestäessä Akselin sisällä kiehunut mustanhehkuinen möykky lientyy hiukan. Hiukan enemmän se sulaa, kun Osku kaivaa pullon uudestaan esille ja tarjoaa toisen ryypyn. Sitten hän työntää pullon taas piiloon.

”On näitä kumminkin enemmän kun äijä tietää”, Osku hymähtää selitykseksi hinkuttaessaan tupakkaansa sammuksiin. ”Ei se muuten mitään mutta se omii ne ittellensä ja unohtaa. Ei se niitä niin juokkan. Mutta sitten kun ne on talossa niin muori hävittää ne.”

Juuri tällä tavalla naureskellessaan hän näyttää Elinalta aivan ihmeellisen paljon. Oskulla vain on kulmikkaammat ja leveämmät kasvot sekä ruumis, ja tietysti vähemmän tukkaa ja enemmän partahaivenia. Ajatus nykäisee Akselia omituisesti, jää takaraivoon kuin laulunpätkä. Hän katsoo tiukasti metsään päin vedellessään viimeisiä henkosiaan.

”Ookkos sää koskaan saanu sen tuleen”, Osku kysyy sitten, ja Akseli on tukehtua savuun. ”Aunen. Koska se on kuule. Se on.”

Akseli ei ole. Mistä hän tietäisi miten sellainen käy. On Aune tosin jotakin sivellyt itseänsä Akselin hoitaessa omaa osuuttaan, mutta mitään muuta hän ei tiedä. Hävettää tuntea itsensä niin kokemattomaksi, ja Osku tietysti näkee läpi ja ymmärtää kaiken.

”Kokeile joskus. Kais se joskus puhuu semmosia kun tiet. Niin sylkäset vähän sormiis ja hierot sen tavaraa päältä samalla kun meet. Jos se ei sillä unohda puheitansa niin ei millään.” Osku puhuu matalalla äänellä ja luottamukselliseen sävyyn, ja kenties Akseli näyttää kummastuneelta, sillä hän hymähtää hyväntahtoisesti.

”Ja mistäs sää näitä temppuja voisikkaan tietää. Kuka sua sielä teilä vois opettaakkan kun oot vanhin ja J – ”, Osku huomaa Akselin kulmien kurtistuvan uhkaavasti ja päättää lauseensa kesken. ”Niin. Kyllä nää jossain kumminkin oppia pitää.”

Kaunaisesti ja äkäisesti Akseli onkin melko hyvillään, mutta hän ennemmin istuisi kusiaispesään kuin myöntäisi sen Oskulle. Perkeleen nauraja taas. Akseli on pyörällä päästään jo alkoholin vuoksi, jota ei aiemmin ole tällä tavalla ottanut kuin kerran, ja hämmennys ja epävarmuus ovat hänellä lapsesta asti kääntyneet ärtymykseksi. Siitä, että hänen osaamisensa vähyyttä tällä lailla arvostellaan. Siitä, ettei hän ole sillä tavalla sanavalmis kuin Kivivuoret, että osaisi aina tällaisissa tilanteissa heittää jotakin vastaan. Siitä, että Oskun posket kohoavat hymyillessä samalla tavalla kuin Elinalla, ja siitä, että hän ajattelee Elinaa joka siunaaman hetki.

”Sinä oot sentäs suuta antanu sille”, Osku jatkaa kohta.

Akseli murahtaa myöntävästi.

”Ollaan meinaan sitten epäsuorasti suuteloitu mekin. Tarsko sitä kerran ihan suoraankin.”

Ennen kuin Akseli ehtii kunnolla tajutakaan, nojaa Osku suikkaamaan hänelle pusun. Se osuu posken ja suupielen väliin, koska juuri viime hetkellä Akseli saa reagoitua. Hän tyrkkää Oskun pois sydän kurkussa hakaten, melkein kauhuissaan.

”Saatana… mitä peliä taas… siinä…”

Oskun virne ei myönnä mitään ja kertoo samalla kaiken. Ennen kaikkea se jättää kaiken tulkitsijan vastuulle. Eikä Akseli ole koskaan ollut haka tulkitsemaan sellaisia.

”Äläs ny”, Osku naurahtaa hänen synkeälle ilmeelleen. ”Eläisit sinäkin vähän.”

Hän nojaa Akselia kohti uudestaan, mutta tällä kertaa Akseli tarttuu häntä paidanrinnuksesta ja heittää hänet selälleen, epämääräisenä ajatuksenaan antaa hänelle opetus. Hän yrittää lyödäkin, mutta Osku on liikkeissään nopeampi kuin hän, hyvä väistämään, ja hän saa Akselin ranteista kiinni ennen kuin isku osuu.

Akselin riuhtoessa ja Oskun otteen hänen ranteistaan osoittautuessa hyvin pitäväksi he päätyvät kierimään ympäri sammalikkoa, kun Osku keinottelee itsensä pinteestä Akselin alta joka kerta, kun tämä tyrkkää hänet maahan. Tätäkään ei Osku ota vakavasti niin kuin ei koskaan mitään; välillä hän hellittää otettaan Akselin käsistä hiukan, mutta kiristää taas heti tämän yrittäessä hyökätä. Hän pyörittää heitä ympäri melkein kuin tanssisi, ja hän _nauraa_. Hänellä on _hauskaa_ , ja se suututtaa Akselia entisestään. Kun Akselin voimat lopulta ehtyvät, pyöriminen lakkaa ja kumpikin huohottaa, ja Oskun hymy hänen allaan saa hänen päässään keinumaan.

Osku pitää Akselin ranteita yhä vangittuina kuin arvaisi, että irti päästäminen tietäisi vieläkin nyrkkiä silmään. Se ei olisi kaukana totuudesta. Akselin kyynärvarret painautuvat nihkeään sammaleeseen Oskun kaulan molemmin puolin hänen kannatellessaan itseään niiden varassa. Oskun posket punoittavat ja rinta kohoilee, ja hänen hiuksissaan on kuivuneita männynneulasia.

”Aina niin kuolemanvakavaa”, hän sanoo, ja Akseli haluaisi väittää hänen ilkeilevän, mutta Oskun ääni on vain hengästynyt ja ystävällinen ja hänen hymynsä pehmeä, kun hän kääntää päätään katsoessaan Akselia.

Heidän hengityksensä tasaantuu vähitellen, ja Akselikin rauhoittuu äskeisen painin vietyä kaiken energian. Osku sivelee peukaloillaan hänen ranteitaan, ja Akseli säpsähtää, mutta tällä kertaa mieltä ei valtaa pakokauhu vaan pelkkä hämmennys.

”Koitetaanko uudestaan”, Osku kysyy. Hänen otteensa Akselin käsistä kiristyy hetkeksi, kun Akselin vaistomainen reaktio on hätkähtää.

”Koitetaanko. Vai tapellaanko ennemmin?” Oskun kasvot ovat niin lähellä, ettei Akseli osaa katsoa muualle. Pakko sen on johtua siitä, miten samanlainen hymy Elinalla on. Osku kallistaa päätäänkin jotenkin samoin. Kai. Miten se muuten saisi Akselin näin hämilleen. ”Tai otetaan vielä viimmeset ryypyt ja ollaan sujut. Vai koitetaanko?”

Kun Akseli on ollut Oskun mielestä riittävän kauan liikkumatta ja hiljaa, kohottaa hän päätään aivan vähän ja suukottaa Akselin huulia niin kevyesti ja lyhyesti, ettei Akseli taaskaan huomaa sen kunnolla edes tapahtuneen ennen kuin se on ohi. Osku nojailee rennosti ja luontevasti allaan olevaan metsänpeitteeseen niin kuin hänellä olisi kaikki aika maailmassa, ja niin kuin hän ei juuri olisi tehnyt mitä teki. Hänen kätensä kuitenkin puristavat Akselin ranteita melkein liiankin napakasti, vaikka hänen Akselia tutkiskeleva katseensa on miltei laiska. Se hiukan huvittaa Akselia kaiken hölmistyksen keskellä – mutta mitä muuta sitä Kivivuoren Oskarilta odottaisikaan. Ampiaispesän sohiminen kuuluu hänen luontoonsa, mutta yhtä lailla hänellä on sen verran itsesuojeluvaistoa, ettei aivan tuosta vain ota turpaansa.

Hän tajuaa hymyilevänsä vasta, kun Osku hellittää hänen ranteistaan. Osku ei kuitenkaan päästä kokonaan irti, vaan hänen kätensä jäävät ikään kuin lepäämään Akselin käsien ylle. Peukalot silittelevät taas hajamielisen oloisesti niitä kohtia, joita äsken painoivat.

”Koitakko kunnolla vielä”, Osku hengähtää. ”Mikä huitasu toikan oli.”

Mitään ajattelematta, pelkästä Oskun haasteesta, Akseli painautuu suutelemaan häntä uudestaan. Oskun suudellessa vastaan ja nostaessa lämpimän kämmenen hänen poskelleen hän kuitenkin menee taas hämilleen ja vetäytyy. Tietoisuus omasta kömpelyydestä ja se, että häntä niin selvästi koskee _Osku_ , saa hänet sekaisin.

Mutta kerrankin Osku ei naljaile, ei ilkeästi eikä hyväntahtoisestikaan. Hänen kätensä värähtävät kuin hän arvaisi Akselin heräävän ja ottavan taas nyrkkinsä käyttöön, mutta kun niin ei käy, nostaa hän kämmenen takaisin hänen poskelleen.

”Jos kerran vielä”, Osku ehdottaa. Hänen äänensä on mennyt käheäksi. ”Otat varmalla vaan. Rauhassa. Tällai.”

Osku liu’uttaa kätensä Akselin poskelta niskalle ja vetää hänet siitä alas suudelmaan, joka on äskeisiä hitaampi ja perusteellisempi. Kun Akseli varovasti vastaa Oskun liikkeisiin, hymisee tämä rohkaisevasti silmät puoliummessa ja vie toisenkin kätensä Akselin kasvoille. Tämä suudelma on enemmän kuin mikään, mitä Akseli on kokenut Aunen kanssa; Osku ei ole häntä vasten veltto tai passiivinen, vaikka hänen tahtinsa on rauhallisempi kuin Akseli olisi häneltä arvannut. Hänen kielensä livahtaa Akselin suuhun, kannustaa Akselia syventämään suudelmaa.

”No nytten alkaa olla”, Osku nauraa hiljaa ja hengästyneenä, kun Akselin on vetäydyttävä hetkeksi. Huulia kihelmöi, käsien kosketus melkein polttaa. Lisäksi hän tajuaa kovettuneensa jossakin vaiheessa, mikä saa äskeisen ahdistuksen hulmahtamaan takaisin.

Osku rypistää kulmiaan hänen muuttuvalle ilmeelleen, mutta sitten tajuava hymy kirkastaa hänen kasvonsa uudestaan. Hän kohottaa hiukan lantiotaan, niin että Akseli saa lonkkaansa vasten tuntea sanattoman vahvistuksen siitä, ettei ole yksin tilansa kanssa.

”Tää on nyt Aksu sun valintas”, Osku ilmoittaa tuskin kuuluvasti. Lämmin hengitys pyyhkii Akselin kasvoja. ”Voidaan lähteekki. Jättää tää tähän… Eihän tästä saatana kumminkan mitään puhuu parane, niin että… mutta”, hänen äänensä haipuu, ja hän nuolaisee huuliaan, pukkaa itseään Akselia vasten tehden ehdotuksensa selväksi. Samalla Akseli hankautuu häntä vasten niin, että kaikki järjen rippeet lähtevät kalppimaan.

Sanansa mittaisena miehenä Osku hellittää hetkeksi kokonaan, niin että Akseli halutessaan voisi häipyä ilman sanomisia. Akseli ei tiedä mikä tässä nyt viisasta olisi, mutta hän tietää, että Osku on oikeassa; tästä ei paranisi puhua kenellekään kuitenkaan. Ja oli asia miten hyvänsä, niin juuri nyt hän _tarvitsee_.

Hän puristaa silmänsä kiinni ja nyökkää.

Osku vastaa ujuttamalla käden heidän vartaloidensa väliin. Akseli nytkähtää hallitsemattomasti, kun hän sovittaa hetkeksi kämmenensä hänen kalunsa kohoumaa vasten ennen kuin ryhtyy taiteilemaan heidän sepaluksiaan auki.

”Tuus”, Osku kuiskaa hänen korvaansa ja painaa taas vapaalla kämmenellään hänen niskaansa, kunnes hän kumartuu painamaan suunsa taas suuta vasten. Hampaat kolahtavat ja Akseli äännähtää, kun Osku koskee ja kiemurtaa hänet housuistaan, ja hän miltei romahtaa Oskun päälle, kun tämä saa itsensäkin ulos ja heistä molemmista kiinni.

”Tus ny vaan”, Osku hymisee hänen huulilleen. Hänellä ei tunnu olevaan mitään ongelmaa sen kanssa, että Akseli lojuu hänen päällään täydellä painollaan. Hän vangitsee Akselin reiden polvensa koukkuun, liikuttaa kättään tottuneen oloisesti välittämättä ilmeisesti siitäkään, että hoitaa tässä kaiken työn. Toisella kädellään hän haroo kovakouraisesti Akselin hiuksia, ja Akseli syventää suudelmaa likistäen Oskun kasvoja käsiensä väliin. Osku on häntä lähellä eri tavalla kuin Aune koskaan, _läsnä_ eri tavalla kuin Aune koskaan, ja hänen on piilotettava kasvonsa Oskun kaulaan, kun kuuman ihon ja kuuman hengityksen ja tiukan otteen ja liikkeen yhdistelmä käy liiaksi.

Hän laukeaa Oskun kädelle, ja saatuaan kaiken talteen Osku hoitelee itsensä loppuun. Akseli huohottaa yhä vilkaistessaan salaa, miten Osku jännittyy ja rentoutuu, miten hänen suunsa raottuu ja otsansa siliää hänen tullessaan. Epämääräisesti hän ymmärtää, että Osku on hänen itsensä lisäksi ensimmäinen ihminen, jonka hän on nähnyt laukeavan.

Jonkin aikaa hengiteltyään Osku pyyhkii kätensä sammaliin ja tönäisee Akselia saadakseen hänet nousemaan. He sulkevat housunsa ja oikovat vaatteitaan katsomatta toisiaan silmiin. Akseli löytää tupakkinsa taskustaan ja tarjoaa Oskullekin, kun kerran hän tarjosi viimeksi. Poltellessa olo tulee taas tavalliseksi. Osku varsinkin on melkein heti niin kuin mitään kummallista ei olisi tapahtunutkaan.

”Kyllä sut nyt mun mielestäni sille päästää voi”, hän tuumaa henkosten välissä. ”Elinalle”, hän lisää, kun Akseli äännähtää kysyvästi. ”Se on sielun ja ruumiin puolesta valmis ja sinäkin oot muuton.”

Osku hykertelee, kun Akseli vetää savua väärään kurkkuun ja hakkaa yskää niin, että vedet tulevat silmiin.

”Tommosia… puhua”, hän saa pihistyä.

”Mitäs. Tämmösiä vaan.”

Osku sylkäisee viereensä maahan ja sammuttaa tupakkinsa. Akseli mulkoilee häntä kulmiensa alta, mutta huokaisee sitten ja antaa tämän kerran olla murjottamatta, kun hän raapii kylkeään ja hymyilee niin kuin kaikki Kivivuoressa hymyilevät, härnäävästi ja juuri niin ettei yhtään kannata luottaa mihinkään mitä sen hymyn kanssa sanotaan.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblrissa olen @violasmirabiles!


End file.
